Sit Back and Watch the Bed Burn
by caitthecursed
Summary: Blood sticks, sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit. A kick in the teeth is good for some; a kiss with a fist is better than none. 50 sentences, Naruto/Sakura. A bit of humor, a bit of angst, and a lot of passion.


**A/N: **Written for the 1sentence community on livejournal. My second attempt at het, my first attempt at a het pairing I actually ship, and I still made Sasuke more of a protagonist than either Naruto or Sakura. I guess it's contagious.

* * *

Motion

Just like the first time, it began when she stumbled in on that damned endurance training.

—

Cool

"You can do it _how many times?_"

—

Young

While Sakura thought "he is not as handsome," Naruto thought "she is just as strong."

—

Last

"Never say that word in front of me again," she spat.

—

Wrong

She doesn't ask why he wants to feel her hands around his neck.

—

Gentle

She doesn't trust anyone else to hit her hard enough.

—

One

Part of her thrilled to hold him and stroke his hair whenever that beautiful smile came crashing down.

—

Thousand

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said, "Sakura told Ino that your enthusiasm makes up for the size."

—

King

"Look at that pig again and I'll rip it off," she hissed, yanking on his hair and squeezing her thighs around his sweat-slick back.

—

Learn

"Show me again, Sakura-chan, come on, I wanna get this right—_fuck,_stop it, your legs are choking me—you can go one more time, can't you?"

—

Blur

One morning, she woke and discovered that she found Naruto the more beautiful of the two.

—

Wait

"Until you stop missing him, can you take me instead?"

—

Change

"Of course I'm going to take it—I'm more than just the Hokage's wife."

—

Command

She was _anbu_ for heaven's sake, the highest of the elite; it shamed her how strongly her body reacted to a single "don't move, Sakura."

—

Hold

Also, no anbu captain should thrill in the heady rush of being lifted like a child, weightless and trembling in her boyfriend's strong arms.

—

Need

Just when she could tolerate the play of muscles under his shirt, he forced her to meet the blue of his eyes.

—

Vision

Sometimes, she really did miss the seal.

—

Attention

"God, I missed this," he groaned, his stubble itching against breasts nowhere near as lovely as Ino's.

—

Soul

Even as Sakura pinned him down and used him as a glorified sex toy, Naruto couldn't help but notice how _light_ she was in every sense of the word.

—

Picture

"The bruises really do look good on you," he said, running his lips across her abused knuckles.

—

Fool

"You have to forgive yourself, Sakura—I loved him too."

—

Mad

Sakura smashed boulders until her knuckles bled, trying to crush the memory of the horrible, desperate _love_ in Naruto's eyes when he promised to die for that monster.

—

Child

"Sh, you made the right choice, you're not ready to be a mother yet," Tsunade murmured, not realizing that the tears were for robbing Naruto of even more family.

—

Now

Dear god, she left the shorts off again.

—

Shadow

"And then good you fights evil you to save me from being ravaged," Sakura said, not mentioning that in her fantasy, Dark Naruto had _won._

—

Goodbye

It was as Naruto sucked messily on her throat, letting out rough little groans that shot straight between her legs and tearing ineffectually at her bra as though her life depended on being freed from it, that Sakura realized she'd rather _kill_ Sasuke than give this up.

—

Hide

Eventually, Tsunade stopped asking where the spare medical equipment was disappearing to.

—

Fortune

Sakura couldn't stop the hot, dizzying shudder of relief every time she saw the color orange.

—

Safe

"Because it smells like you," he said, tucking the camisole into his backpack.

—

Ghost

Her hands are too small, but if he closes his eyes, her callused fingertips feel the same against his throat.

—

Book

It startled her how sexy he was when he actually used his brain.

—

Eye

The way her gaze lingers at the crotch of his pants still makes him blush and grin like a maniac.

—

Never

"How could you—I was twelve and he wouldn't even _look_ at me, how can you possibly call that love?"

—

Sing

Once she found that spot on his hip, she couldn't leave it alone.

—

Sudden

Sakura used every excuse she could think of—_it's the middle of a war, I miss Asuma-sensei, I'm on my period, I need him to make it out of this alive—_to explain the stinging ache in her chest when Naruto settled Kurenai's daughter into his arms.

—

Stop

Only two sixteen-year-olds could find alone time in the middle of a ninja war, hiding from the rain and prying eyes inside the husk of a bombed flower shop.

—

Time

The moment Sakura woke to find Naruto naked in her bed, asleep and looking more peaceful than she'd ever seen him, she cringed with the sudden, irrefutable knowledge that she was off the market.

—

Wash

The memory of Sasuke's wet skin still made her ache, but being crushed against Naruto's damp chest ached so much sweeter.

—

Torn

The feel of her hands scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders was perfection—until she started whimpering.

—

History

Sakura's first was nothing but a fond memory (Sasuke's soft mouth on her skin, hair tickling her neck as he worked those talented fingers); she was astonished to learn that Naruto still thought of his (her fingers digging red lines across Sasuke's shoulders, his hands knotting in her hair, the look on her face as she took him deeper).

—

Power

Death felt like the hard clench of her, hunger dripping from her body as he slammed her against the wall hard enough to bruise.

—

Bother

Sakura recognized every tortured emotion that crossed Hinata's face, but it was those she lacked that made Sakura want to scream.

—

God

The occasional flash of red in his eyes made her both painfully aroused and sickeningly jealous.

—

Wall

There were certain things she didn't bring up, no matter how much of Sasuke crept into their bedroom.

—

Naked

The first time, she didn't see him close his eyes once.

—

Drive

"The girl you knew is dead," she hissed, a manic grin splitting her face as she smashed her fist into Kabuto's chest.

—

Harm

While she didn't _enjoy_ sticking him full of needles, she harbored violent impulses towards anyone who put his infuriatingly beautiful body in danger.

—

Precious

"I want you to spend the night," she said, and any attempts to calm her fluttering nerves went completely to hell at the heartbreaking astonishment in his blue eyes.

—

Hunger

So _this_ is what Shikamaru had meant by "worse than a fox in a henhouse."

—

Believe

Sakura knows that it's perfectly normal to cry after returning from war to find your lover in bed with another man; less normal is to hear your lover whisper, "come lie down—he's been asking for you."


End file.
